The mutually productive association of New York University with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group dates back to 1973. This has resulted in continued cross-fertilization of ideas and studies with other group members as well as interdisciplinary cooperation within the institution. Highlights of this involvement include leadership in specific protocols in hematologic neoplasias, melanoma, lung cancer, breast cancer, testicular cancer, head and neck cancer and colorectal cancer. In addition, New York University Cancer Center activities in new chemotherapeutic agents, biologic response modifiers and drug-radiation interaction are reflected in co-chairmenship of the New Drug and Pilot Studies Committee, and the Lung Cancer Committee as well as in vast numbers of groupwide and pilot studies utilizing these approaches. We propose to continue this close coordination between investigators in various therapeutic disciplines to bring about improved therapeutic strategies. Moreover, we predict that NYU will increase its group participation in other areas such as surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, and radiation oncology as a result of additional recruitment into these multidisciplinary areas of the Cancer Center. This, as well as new involvement in epidemiology, chemoprevention, and cancer control are indicative of the broad commitment of NYU to the clinical research activities which fall within the scope of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group.